


离婚请冷静【易感期】

by Evanesce_Lu



Category: JAMREN - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanesce_Lu/pseuds/Evanesce_Lu
Kudos: 20





	离婚请冷静【易感期】

黄仁俊放松了自己腺体。  
茉莉花茶的味道丝丝缕缕混进水蜜桃大军里面。  
“仁俊……”  
黄仁俊推推罗渽民：“地上硬。”  
罗渽民闻言立刻把他抱到床上，顺势扯了自己的衣服。  
时隔多年赤裸相对，黄仁俊有些害羞，偏过头埋在枕头里，露出白皙的一截脖颈。  
罗渽民细碎的吻着：“唔……仁俊好香……”  
“你别说话了！”黄仁俊听他重复这句话重复得头疼。  
罗渽民很乖，湿漉漉的眼睛和黄仁俊对视两秒，转到黄仁俊面前找到他的嘴唇。  
轻巧的舌尖撬开黄仁俊的牙关，勾住了爱人的软舌缠绵。  
呼吸间全是水蜜桃的甜腻味道，黄仁俊忍不住呻吟出声。  
罗渽民解开黄仁俊的皮带，轻轻脱了他的外裤，又松了衬衫最下面的几颗扣子。  
“别这样咬。”黄仁俊拍了他一下。  
罗渽民不予理会，依旧隔着衬衫舔弄黄仁俊的乳头。  
“嗯……”濡湿的布料紧紧贴在乳尖上，温热的唇舌离开后便觉得有些凉意。  
罗渽民坏心眼的对着潮湿的地方吹气，看着衣料鼓起一个小尖尖，又忍不住再次低下头用舌尖去挑弄。  
“罗渽民！”黄仁俊的声音软绵绵，一点威慑力也没有。  
两边都被玩弄得湿漉漉。黄仁俊只能呻吟着捏住罗渽民的耳朵算是警告。  
大概是玩够了，罗渽民坐在床上，把黄仁俊圈在怀里。  
黄仁俊只觉得衬衫累赘，抬手想自己解开。  
罗渽民拉下内裤边缘，揉弄着早已苏醒的性器。  
黄仁俊的手中途拐弯，跟着下去按在罗渽民手臂上。  
“啊……快一点。”黄仁俊在他怀里软成一汪水。  
罗渽民圈着黄仁俊的腰调整了姿势，让自己的性器挤在黄仁俊臀缝之间。  
黄仁俊知道AO生理上会有差异，但没想到罗渽民的会这么大。  
真的能进去吗？黄仁俊迷迷糊糊的想着，忍不住扭扭屁股蹭了两下。  
“嘶——”内裤摩擦性器的痛感让罗渽民抽了口气。  
“弄疼你啦？”黄仁俊往上抬腰，想摆脱股间炙热的同时去迎合罗渽民的套弄。  
罗渽民另一只手钻进衣服在他腰上掐了一把，然后往上揉弄黄仁俊挺立的乳尖。  
幸好刚刚舔得够湿，这会罗渽民指腹肆意刮蹭着乳尖，摁着打转，黄仁俊也没觉得疼。  
叫声反而越来越娇软。  
罗渽民加快了手上的动作。  
裹在袜子里的脚趾蜷曲在一起，良久才又舒展开。

“怎么不说话了？”黄仁俊高潮以后，动情得更加厉害，空气里茉莉花茶味道愈发清晰。  
“仁俊尼不让我说。”罗渽民吻着黄仁俊颈侧，声音闷闷的。  
黄仁俊回头和他接吻：“这么听我话？你别老说我香就可以了。”  
感觉到性器抵着的布料被热流打湿，罗渽民帮他脱了湿掉的内裤，食指在穴口试探。  
动情的Omega早已做好接纳的准备，罗渽民没费什么劲就伸了一指进去。  
“啊……”身后微妙的感觉让黄仁俊想逃，奈何被罗渽民抱得死死的。  
“仁俊好湿……”罗渽民盯着黄仁俊的神情，轻轻搅了搅那肉穴，竟然还有水声。  
黄仁俊本意是送一个白眼给他，配上委屈的神情，看起来反而是在娇嗔。  
“仁俊好软啊……”罗渽民伸进了两指，松软的穴口热情的张合着，想把手指吞得更深。  
“你有病……”茉莉花茶的味道越来越浓郁。  
罗渽民咬着他的耳垂，无名指也挤进去：“仁俊里面怎么这么热，会不会比我的还热？”  
黄仁俊还没来得及回答，罗渽民迫不及待的把小拇指也加进去：“好像有一点点紧了，仁俊痛的话要跟我说哦~”  
说完把指尖的液体蹭在自己性器上，从正面抱着黄仁俊压在床上。  
“脏……”黄仁俊被背上的凉意激得打了个哆嗦，挣扎着想换个地方。  
“仁俊尼怎么还嫌弃自己的东西呢？”罗渽民胳膊抄起他的膝窝，“我进来咯~”  
黄仁俊微微仰头，罗渽民俯身亲吻着他颤动的喉结。  
“疼吗？”易感期的冲动尤其来势汹汹，罗渽民憋得满头是汗。  
黄仁俊抬手抹了他鬓边的汗珠：“没事……你动吧……擦你他妈……能不能……循序渐进……”  
到底是文化人，被操的一句话喘三次气还想得起来成语。  
“不行哦~”罗渽民又埋在黄仁俊肩窝里撒娇，“仁俊的后穴好舒服，我也控制不了了……仁俊忍一忍……”  
原本淡色的穴口被狰狞的性器摩擦得泛起艳丽的红色。  
“轻一点……渽民……要坏了……”黄仁俊的性器没被触碰也高高的翘了起来。  
罗渽民像是一台不知疲倦的打桩机，嗓音低沉：“不会坏的，仁俊下面的小嘴好能咬……又热又湿……”  
黄仁俊被他说得脸红得都能滴出血，后穴忍不住缴得更紧：“你不……要这么色情……啊……”  
“明明是仁俊在勾引我啊，把我咬这么紧，是嫌我不够深吗？”罗渽民狠狠地撞了两下。  
黄仁俊搭在罗渽民肩膀上的手放了下来，捂住自己的脸。  
罗渽民一边继续用力的抽插，一边想把头拱进黄仁俊胳膊间：“抱抱我……仁俊尼不爱我吗？”  
“不爱！”黄仁俊随手一扬，没想到啪得一声打在了罗渽民脸上，连忙给他揉了两下。  
罗渽民越来越委屈：“仁俊尼不爱我了……不光不抱我还打我呜……”  
黄仁俊看身上的人咬着嘴唇眼泪汪汪，在呻吟的间隙说话：“你轻一点……我就爱你了……”  
“仁俊尼还骗我！”罗渽民几乎每一下都插到最深，囊袋把黄仁俊臀尖打得通红，“仁俊叫得那么响，明明就很喜欢我这么用力。”  
黄仁俊被操得几乎都无法思考，更别提罗渽民还在那里哭哭啼啼的说着爱不爱。  
“好了不要哭了……都听你的……啊轻点……抱抱……”黄仁俊勾住罗渽民的脖子。  
罗渽民抵到最深处不动，抽了抽鼻子：“那仁俊尼爱我吗？”  
“爱……”黄仁俊抬手给他擦掉眼角的泪，“仁俊爱渽民，不哭了。”  
“那仁俊让我标记吧？”罗渽民哭过以后眼睛闪闪发亮。  
“不然你继续哭吧。”

罗渽民知道今天是没希望骗黄仁俊标记了，只能哭唧唧的舔着他的腺体求他多放一些信息素出来。  
黄仁俊射了两次以后罗渽民才终于有了高潮的迹象。  
黄仁俊努力抬起一条腿蹭蹭罗渽民腰窝：“你快点……我真的不行了……”  
罗渽民加快了速度：“那仁俊叫我老公好不好？”  
“老公……”黄仁俊懒得再跟他讨价还价，只想快点让他出去。  
“求老公快一点。”  
“……”  
“仁俊尼求我嘛~”罗渽民又开始抽鼻子。  
“老公……嗯……老公快点给我……”黄仁俊破罐破摔。  
罗渽民这才笑了，吻着黄仁俊的后颈射了出来。


End file.
